


Open Invitation

by Cupcakemolotov



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: A century later and Klaus reappears in her life.





	Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Klaroline reuniting after a century

There was a plate of pretty macaroons waiting for her on her balcony. She paused, hands gone still on the earring she was wrestling with, and she slid her lower lip between her teeth. The pretty deserts hadn’t been there forty minutes ago when she’d gone to bathe, having spent a lazy afternoon with a good Burgundy and a romance novel. The sun had felt divine, and the heroine had been fun and witty, the sex well written.

She’d spent a little time in her antique clawfoot tub, played with her newest waterproof toy for pre-evening orgasm, and just lazed about. It was a rare afternoon for her, no demands or requirements other than her promise to show up a friend’s hundredth birthday celebration. Caroline had marked her first century mark in Nepal, quietly remembering the friend’s that where no longer with her.

This witch was fond of a bit more bang.

Securing her earring, she paused over suspiciously, lips pursing as she recognized the scent. Her favorites from her favorite bakery. Next to the plate was a note, and her heart started to pound as she caught a hint of a familiar scent. Smoothing out the crease, she studied the handwriting she knew she’d never forget.

Klaus.

There was an address, a time.

She knew the restaurant.

Picking up a macaroon, she took a bite of the delicious sweet, considered. It’d been a century since that afternoon in Mystic Falls. She wondered if he’d stuck around and listened to her slowly work up to an orgasm, if he’d remembered the patterns he’d traced across her clit with the tip of his tongue until she’d yanked on his hair and demanded he let her _come_. He hadn’t, not until her thighs had shook and her voice had been hoarse from her pleas.

She’d wanted to return the favor, for decades.

She studied the time he’d written. He’d given her just enough time to have a glass of wine, to indulge in a piece of cake if she wished to be on time. Folding the paper, she smiled up herself, took another cookie.

He’d waited a century. He could wait a bit longer. She’d have a second glass of wine before joining him, and maybe she’d give him a chance to relieve those memories from all those years ago, see if they could make new ones.

 


End file.
